Eren really needs to shut up sometimes
by kiara-kun
Summary: Eremin AU Fluff Armin goes to Eren's to study but Eren just won't leave him alone!


**Gomen, gomen~ I've never written any type of fanfiction but I think this turned out alright! Please tell me if you think so too and maybe I'll further this hobby? agh!**

"Armi~n" Eren groaned as he stared up pleadingly at his blond friend.

"For the last time, I came to do homework- not play games!" Armin sighed exhasperatedly. He had been practically forced to hang out, having only agreed in the end under the pretense that they'd actually study. It hadn't even been twenty minutes before Eren began bugging Armin and he was beginning to get a headache. Eren poking him in the sides wasn't helping any.

"Man, I wish Mikasa could've come- she's way funner than you!" The brunette pouted as Armin shot him a glare.

"If I'm not going to get any homework done here, I might as well leave." The blond sighed dramatically as Eren's eyes grew wide. Armin nearly sighed with relief that something finally got through his oh-so-bored friend.

"Fine, fine~ I'll leave you alone." Eren grumbled and returned to his chair. Armin finally returned to the history textbook open before him and returned to the questions due the next day.

He'd only gotten one question done before Eren's voice broke the silence.

"I got to talk to Christa today~ you know, that babe from fifth period? We were totally hitting it off when some chick- Ymir I think her name was- practically dragged Christa away. I hear she's the reason Christa is always single- she's like a yandere or something, not letting anyone near. It's a damned shame to leave such a beauty single, I'd say." A loud sigh concluded his 'story'. Armin felt his eye twitch when Eren opened his mouth to speak again.

The smaller teen shut his textbook gently, pushed out from the table and slowly walked towards Eren. The brunette, unperturbed by his friend's sudden movement, continued his neverending stories.

"Oh yeah- at lunch I totally saw Jean and Mikasa alone. I wonder if he's finally confessing. He already made it obvious that he li-" Eren was abruptly cut off when Armin gripped the front of his shirt tightly, and forcefully pulled the larger teen's mouth to his own. The contact was brief and surprisingly gentle and all too quick. Armin pulled away with a blush lightly tinging his cheeks but his tone remained firm.

"You need to be quiet every once in a while." And with that he dropped the surprised boy's shirt. As he turned to leave, the light blush turning crimson, a pair of hands snaked around his sides- successfully capturing him.

"Armi~n," Eren whined as he pulled the blond towards him, "now I definitely can't leave you alone." The brunette murmured while taking on an entirely different tone- not one Armin entirely disliked. As Armin tumbled into his friend's lap, he let out a small cry that was quickly silenced as another pair of lips found his.

While their lips meshed together, Armin tried to wiggle out of Eren's grasp- but to no avail. The larger boy's hold was strong. Soon, the two broke apart for air.

"Eren, I really need to get my work done." Armin grumbled, though he no longer tried to break free.

"You started it." Eren smirked as he stole Armin's soft pink lips once again.

_I suppose I did- _Armin thought as he frowned into the kiss. Eren pulled away once again with a serious expression.

"Ah- but Mikasa would be really mad if your grades dropped because of me and I'd feel pretty bad..." He trailed off for a second as he tried to think of a solution. "Could we hang out again tomorrow? Tomorrow's friday so we shouldn't have any h-"

The brunette was once again muted by Armin's gentle kiss.

"I thought I said you need to be quiet every once in a while" Armin grinned as he wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and tangled his fingers in the soft brown hair.

"I guess I should, shouldn't I?" Eren chuckled as he pulled the blond close.

_I'm gonna regret this when history class comes._ Armin thought to himself as he gave in to the adorable boy in front of him.


End file.
